Who Could Ever Love A Nerd?
by Gohan SSJ2 Mystic
Summary: Videl reflects on her opinions of Gohan and his being a nerd.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I am only using them for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.

This story is all in Videl's POV and her thoughts on nerds, especially one particular nerd.

Gohan/Videl pairing

Who Could Ever Love A Nerd?

Curious. Very curious. Those were basically the only words that came to mind the day I first met him, that enigma of a boy. He came from basically nowhere, a nobody to anyone who asked. Faceless and nameless until he came to our school and then labeled with one of the most derogatory type of names possible when first attending, a nerd.

If anyone had asked me at that time if I would ever fall in love with a nerd, I would have beaten them to within an inch of their life. I had a name in town, a reputation to uphold. Being seen with a boy, ANY boy, would have been immediate grounds for the media to hound me for the rest of my life, not to mention my father would have been insistent on testing the boy in question.

How could anyone get perfect scores on an entrance exam meant to be unbeatable? A nerd, that's who. The tests for him weren't even a challenge. When asked how he aced them so easily, he said he learned all that when he was 4 years old. Also, since when was a nerd that cute and honest? You don't often find brains and good looks in the same person, let alone someone who is that honest about everything.

He was good looking, sweet, generous, had a great sense of humor, and looked at me in a way not many others did. Sure, he was shy and a bit naive, but when it came down to it, he was the smartest kid in the school. Also, he didn't see me as the daughter of the man who supposedly saved the world. He saw me as myself, a protector of the city, someone who helped the police all the time, and someone who put others before themself. He saw the real me and only 2 other people have done that.

It was soon after that the dork known as Saiyaman showed up. At first I thought he was trying to take my job, but the more I got to know him, the more I realized how much like me he was. He was a protector as well and from what little he did tell me, he always has been. Even his father before him had protected those he cared about, enough so to sacrifice himself to make sure they lived. He never told me any names, but it was enough to begin to trust him.

The day when I realized Saiyaman and Gohan were the same person, my life was turned upside down. He showed me the truth that my dad had been lying about for 7 years. He made me realize that life isn't what everyone perceives, that there is far more out there to be explored and learned.

I went so far as to blackmail Gohan into teaching me how to fly. I told him I would tell others about his being Saiyaman if he didn't. I wouldn't really have done that, but of course, as naive as he was, he didn't know that. Meeting his mother for the first time was indeed an experience like no other. I could finally see why Gohan was always so paranoid about doing anything she wouldn't approve of. She was strict and direct, someone I wish I could be more like. Being able to kick bad guy butt was one thing but being able to command someone's respect with the simplest of things was quite another. She did so without even trying, claiming it was something she learned from her father over the years.

The time of the tournament was the next big thing. Our class found out Gohan was going to be going to the tournament and had the gall to comment that a nerd typically doesn't know how to fight and he should leave the fighting to the professionals. What they didn't realize is that Gohan could easily knock out 98% of the people in that tournament, including me if he wanted to. He went dressed as Saiyaman, like that really did him any good. People found out it was him anyways and were stunned into silence. When he transformed into the golden fighter in front of everyone, most people there didn't know whether to cheer or to panic. The situation that was occuring at the time was no laughing matter. Bad things were happening and he had to step up and protect people again. Even with his dad being brought back to this world for 24 hours was minimal help.

The battle with Majin Buu was the worst. 99% of the planet was ruined and people all around the globe were killed. When it was revealed that Gohan might be included among those who had died, I couldn't contain myself, yelling at those around me telling them to shut up and that he couldn't be dead or I would have felt the absense in my heart. I knew he wasn't dead but telling everyone else that was a trick in itself. They hoped I was right but weren't being overly hopeful in case they were correct.

Even when people were all brought back to life, I still held on to what I felt, that my heart was correct. If someone asked me now why I am the way I am, I would say it was because of a special nerd in my life. That one special nerd who helped save the world more times than people would even believe, someone so easily dismissed as just being book smart and nothing more. They honestly had no idea how wrong they were. Waiting on the lookout was the hardest thing any of us could do, but when he arrived and laid his hand on my shoulder, I didn't know how else to react than to beat on his chest and yell at him for scaring me like he did. I couldn't stay mad at him then and I can't even now.

He made the grade, he passed my tests and made his way into my heart. Now, I can't imagine a day without him by my side. He completes me in a way I never thought a nerd could. He is so much more than that though, but only those who really know him would understand. He's my nerd now, my little Prince, and I never plan to let him go.

If I was asked a year ago if I would fall in love with a nerd, I would have said no way, but that's exactly what I did. I fell in love with a nerd and that's how it will remain... ALWAYS.


End file.
